Squid Girl and the Alien Virus V2
by Sky EXE
Summary: What if te hiking trip ended differently? What would happen if Ika Musume, Takeru, Eiko and Chizuru found something, or rather someone, who was not from their planet? Reposted due to technical errors. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Ika Musume and the Alien Virus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ika Musume or Pokémon, only my OC, Naomi Hera.**

**Ch.1: Gilling Up the Mountain and Meeting a New Friend?**

* * *

Ika Musume, Takeru, Eiko and Chizuru got off the bus at the base of a mountain as the bus pulled away.

"This is the place, Ika nee-chan." Takeru said as the four of them arrived at the start of a path.

"So, this is the mountain you can see from the beach, de geso." Ika Musume said as she gazed at the mountain. "You can't tell from the beach, but from here it looks gilly big, de geso!"

"Okay," Eiko said as she stretched "Let's start climbing, shall we?"

"Climbing?" Ika Musume asked "What are we going to climb, geso?"

"The mountain, of course." Takeru said.

"This must be your first time mountaineering, Ika-chan." Chizuru said.

"Mountaineering, de geso?" Ika Musume asked.

"It's when you climb to the peak of a mountain." Eiko explained.

"I'm gilling home. Why should I do somefin that exhausting, de geso?" Ika Musume asked as she started to walk off. "I don't jet the point, geso."

But Eiko and Chizuru each grabbed one of her arms. "You'll see when you try it." Chizuru said.

"It gets really fun once you get going strong." Eiko said.

* * *

_20 Minutes Later…_

The four were walking up the trail, with Ika Musume getting tired. "Is it gonna be uphill the inktire way, de geso?" Ika Musume asked.

"Well, we are climbing a mountain." Eiko said.

"Just take in the nature you can't see at the beach." Chizuru suggested.

"Nature?" Ika Musume asked.

"There are lots of birds you've never even seen!" Takeru said excitedly.

"Even Takeru's doing fine and he's in grade school." Eiko said. Ika gritted her teeth, but Eiko wasn't done yet. "Or is this small of an elevation change too much for our little invader to handle?" Eiko teased, knowing she just struck a nerve.

Ika Musume gritted her teeth in anger. "This'll be a piece of shrimp for me too once I get serious, de geso. If that's the way you want it, we'll race, ika!" Ika Musume yelled as she ran up the path.

"Wait up!" Eiko yelled.

* * *

Unknown to any of them, a figure saw the entire thing from a distance, and giggled softly.

* * *

Ika Musume was panting in exhaustion as she slumped against a tree. "I can't keep gilling, de geso..." Ika Musume said to herself. Eiko and the rest approached her. "Why didn't...anysquid try to keep up with me, de geso?" Ika Musume asked the group.

"Because that'll happen." Eiko explained.

"We don't have far to go, Ika-chan." Chizuru said.

Eiko offered her hand to the exhausted squid. "Come on. One more push." Eiko said as she pulled Ika Musume to her feet.

"I'm tired of all this kraken walking, de geso." Ika Musume complained, before getting an idea. Slowly raising her tentacles, she was about to wrap them around a tree like a grappling hook when Chizuru stopped her.

"No cheating on this walk." Chizuru warned, opening her eyes slightly.

"Fine." Ika Musume said, but then winced in pain as she felt something bite on one of her tentacles. Looking up, Ika Musume saw a pair of squirrels nibbling on her tentacles. "That hurts, de geso!" Ika Musume yelled as she retracted her tentacles.

"Leave the squirrels be and let's go." Eiko said.

But then a monkey jumped on Ika Musume's face, knocking her down, and started to nibble on one of her tentacles.

"It's a monkey!" Takeru exclaimed as the three rushed to the squid to help her out.

"These aren't food, de geso!" Ika Musume yelled at the monkey.

"You see these monkeys a lot in tourist areas." Eiko explained as the monkey kept nibbling on the tentacle, but it was scared off when a bear approached, attracted by the noise.

"Now there's a bear, de geso?!" Ika Musume asked in fright.

"It's a brown bear, to be exact." Chizuru corrected.

"This is no time for trivia!" Eiko exclaimed "Everybody play dead!"

And so the four played dead.

The bear, now curious as to why the four just suddenly dropped 'dead', sniffed one of Ika Musume's tentacles before it started gnawing on it.

"I thought I told you my tentacles aren't food, de geso!" Ika shouted at the bear.

* * *

Nearby, the figure decided to make herself known to the group, and announced her presence.

"_HRRUUMMM!_"

* * *

"_HRRUUMMM!_"

The bear, startled by the sudden noise, fled.

The four were also startled by the noise, but Chizuru tensed as the nearby bushes started to shake. But none of the four were prepared for the figure that emerged out of the bushes.

She, for the figure was obviously female, had orange hair and was wearing a blue bandana which had a single, purple line running vertical in the middle of it, which didn't quite reach the top or the bottom of the bandana. Where her ears should be, there were two orange square-like protrusions, which each had a single horizontal blue line which, like the stripe on the bandana, didn't reach the entire length of the protrusions. She also had hazel eyes, a small nose, and a mouth that was smaller than that of the average human. She was wearing an orange tank top that had a large purple gem embedded in it, and was also wearing a dark gray swimsuit with vertical black stripes. She was wearing an orange miniskirt that seemed to have yellow spikes jetting away from her hips. She also wore orange stockings that had a single, vertical blue line that spanned from the lower area of her upper leg, through the knee, and to the upper area of her lower leg. She also wasn't wearing any shoes. But one of the two major characteristics that clearly pointed out that she was an alien was that in place of arms were four tentacles, with two on each side. There were two orange upper tentacles and two blue lower tentacles. The other characteristic that pointed out that she was an alien was the fact that she was _floating_ in midair.

The group of four stared at the newcomer with wide eyes and were openly gaping, while the figure stared at them curiously.

"I think we need to go back and tell Cindy about this, de geso." Ika Musume said. Eiko, Takeru and Chizuru nodded, and the four walked back down the mountain, with the figure following them.

* * *

Once the group of, now, five arrived back at the Aizawa household, Chizuru dialed Cindy's number while Eiko, Takeru and Ika Musume gave the alien a tour of the house.

* * *

_With Chizuru…_

Chizuru dialed Cindy's number and waited for her to pick up. After two rings, she heard Cindy's voice.

"_Hello? This is Cindy."_ Cindy spoke.

"Cindy? It's me, Chizuru. Are you on speaker?" Chizuru asked.

"_I am now. Why? Is it something that the Three Stooges need to hear as well?"_ Cindy asked.

"Yes, are they listening?" Chizuru asked.

"_They are now."_ Cindy said after a few moments of silence.

"Good. As of today, you four will no longer go after Ika-chan." Chizuru said.

"_What?! But why?!"_ Cindy yelled.

"Because we just found an actual one." Chizuru said.

"…_Are you serious?!"_ Cindy said excitedly.

"Yes, I am. Can you four come over at 7:30 tonight? By that time, I would have dinner ready for you. Oh, and bring that language learner device which Martin invented that Eiko told me about, okay?" Chizuru asked.

"_You got it!"_ Cindy said before hanging up.

Chizuru sighed. "Well, I better make dinner for everybody that's going to come. Knowing Ika-chan, she'll most likely invite Kiyomi over to see our new friend as well."

* * *

At Cindy's lab, the four scientists were eagerly awaiting the time to go over to the Aizawa's.

"Our dreams will finally be fulfilled!" Harris exclaimed.

"We will finally make contact with an alien species!" Clark said excitedly.

"I better make sure that my language learner device is fully functioning!" Martin said.

"Hold on," Cindy said "Chizuru just sent me a picture of the alien. Let's take a look!"

The Three Stooges crowded around Cindy as she opened the picture. When it finally opened, the four gasped, and then got even more excited.

* * *

"Kiyomi, you're here, de geso!" Ika Musume said excitedly as she opened the front door to allow her best friend in.

"I heard you made a new friend. Where is she?" Kiyomi asked.

"Upstairs, playing SF4 against Eiko, geso." Ika Musume said as she led Kiyomi upstairs. "She's only ben playing it for ten minutes, but she's already as good as you, de geso!"

"Really? Maybe she's played other fighting games before?" Kiyomi wondered.

"Not likely. From how she acted earlier, I'd say that today is the first time she's ever played a video game, de geso." Ika Musume said.

"Eh?!" Kiyomi asked as she walked into Eiko's rom, only to gape at the sight before her.

Eiko was playing and losing to a girl who was clearly an alien, as the character the alien girl was playing as hadn't taken any damage yet. Not to mention that the alien girl's controller was glowing blue as the buttons and analog stick moved by themselves, no doubt caused by the blue glow. Seeing this, Kiyomi grinned.

"Finally, a worthy opponent!" Kiyomi said, making herself known to Eiko and the alien girl right as said alien won another match.

"Oh, hey, Kiyomi!" Eiko said as the alien looked at Kiyomi curiously. "Think you can beat her?" Eiko asked as she pointed at the alien.

"Let's find out." Kiyomi said as she took Eiko's spot and started another match.

To Kiyomi's surprise and excitement, the alien girl was able to keep up with her every move, as neither of their characters were able to land a hit on each other. The match timed out, resulting in a draw. Despite the draw, Kiyomi was grinning from ear to ear; she hasn't had such a good opponent in years!

By then, the time was 7:25 P.M., and the doorbell rang, which Chizuru answered since she just finished making dinner for everybody. Opening the door, she was greeted to the sight of the Three Stooges wearing their usual lab coats, and Cindy wearing normal clothes and, surprisingly, glasses.

"What's with the glasses, Cindy?" Chizuru asked.

"Oh, I usually wear contacts." Cindy said.

"Oh, well, come on in. Dinner's ready!" Chizuru opened the door further to allow the four in just as Kiyomi, Eiko, Ika Musume, and, to their shock and absolute delight, the alien girl walked down the stairs, or in the alien girl's case, floated down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ika Musume and the Alien Virus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ika Musume or Pokémon, only my OC, Naomi Hera.**

**Ch.2: Care for Introductions? How's your Throwing Tentacle?**

* * *

_Last Time…_

"_Oh, well, come on in. Dinner's ready!" Chizuru opened the door further to allow the four in just as Kiyomi, Eiko, Ika Musume, and, to their shock and absolute delight, the alien girl walked down the stairs, or in the alien girl's case, floated down the stairs._

* * *

_Now…_

The four crowded around the alien with huge grins on their faces.

"A living alien, right in front of us!" Harris exclaimed "It's a dream come true!"

"_Huua?"_ the alien girl asked with a cute tilt of her head, not understanding their language.

"Oh, right! Here's the language learner device, so she can understand us and vice versa!" Martin said, pulling out the device from his coat and aiming it at the alien. With the push of a button, a blue beam of energy connected from the device to the alien girl's head, instantly making the girl learn Japanese.

The alien winced in pain. "That hurt." The alien said in Japanese.

"It's a success!" Martin yelled excitedly.

The alien gasped in surprise. "I understood that!" she exclaimed.

"And we can understand you!" Eiko said in excitement.

"That's great everyone, but dinner is ready." Chizuru called from the kitchen.

Once everyone was situated at the table, Cindy popped the first question. "What is your name?" Cindy asked the alien.

"Oh, that's right. I never introduced myself. My name is Naomi Hera. It's nice to meet you!" the alien girl, now known as Naomi, introduced.

"I'm Ika Musume, de geso!" Ika Musume said.

"I'm Eiko Aizawa." Eiko said.

"I'm Takeru Aizawa." Takeru said.

"I'm Chizuru Aizawa." Chizuru said.

"I'm Kiyomi Sakura." Kiyomi said.

"My name is Cindy Campbell." Cindy said.

"My name is Harris." Harris said.

"My name is Clark." Clark said.

"My name is Martin." Martin said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Naomi said.

That was when Kiyomi's cell phone started ringing. Kiyomi answered it. "Who is it?" Kiyomi asked.

Naomi tilted her head to the side curiously.

"What! Really? Oh, I see. Goodbye, take care." With that, Kiyomi hung up. Groaning, Kiyomi asked "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"What are you supposed to squid about what, ika?" Ika Musume asked.

"It's about my baseball club." Kiyomi answered.

"Baseball? You mean that thing they squid on TV from time to time, de geso?" Ika Musume asked.

Kiyomi nodded. "The girls baseball club I belong to has a really important practice match tomorrow, but our pitcher and one of our players have a fever and they can't make it. We barely have enough players on the team as it is. I don't want to waste the opposing team's trip."

Ika Musume smiled; she may not know that much about baseball, but she wanted to help out her friend. "Then I'll gill in for her, de geso!" Ika Musume said.

Naomi was curious as well. "I don't know what baseball is, but it sounds like fun! I'll try it as well." Naomi said.

"No offense, Naomi. But I think your tentacles might scare everybody." Eiko pointed out.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Naomi said "Watch this!"

As soon as she said that, Naomi's four tentacles morphed into two hands, which were blue with orange "veins" on them. The four researchers had stars in their eyes, while everybody else blinked in surprise.

"…Well, I guess that works…" Kiyomi said.

"Mind if the rest of us come to watch?" Chizuru asked, with everybody else nodding.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Kiyomi said.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Everybody, since our pitcher and one of our players is sick today; two of my friends have decided to fill in." Kiyomi said.

"My name is Ika Musume, de geso!" Ika Musume introduced.

"My name is Naomi Hera." Naomi, whose tentacles were currently morphed into hands and was standing and not floating, introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ika Musume and Naomi!" the team said.

* * *

"Let's get started." Kiyomi said as she held a baseball. Tossing it to Ika Musume, who was holding a bat, saying "Here!"

Ika Musume tried to hit the ball but swung the bat poorly. "Can I please try that one more time, Kiyomi?" Ika Musume asked.

So Kiyomi tossed the ball again, and Ika Musume, again, failed to hit it. Ika Musume got a depressing aura around herself. "It's always like this when you first start." Kiyomi reassured "Let's try something else."

Meanwhile, with Naomi who was practicing with another teammate, Naomi was doing just as well as Ika Musume, which is not very well.

That was when the other team arrived. "Oh, great." The opposing team's captain scoffed "You mean we're stuck playing a second-rate team that has two rookies who play that bad on it?"

* * *

"Let's begin the match between Daisagami Jr. High and Hase Jr. High. Bow to each other now!" the referee said.

"Good luck with today's game!" the two teams said as they bowed to each other.

* * *

"We're ready anytime!" Naomi called out as she and Ika Musume took their positions on the field.

Kiyomi, the only other player besides their pitcher who knew how to pitch, threw the ball at the batter, who hit it. This was repeated two more times, each with a different batter.

Kiyomi was getting worried. _'The bases are loaded with no outs! I knew my pitching wasn't good enough to stop them!'_ Kiyomi thought worriedly. Throwing the next ball, the batter hit it to Ika Musume's section of the field, and bounced three times before Ika Musume caught it.

"All right, I caught it, de geso!" Ika Musume said excitedly.

"Ika-chan! Throw it! Throw it!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Y-Yeah, de geso!" Ika Musume said as she took off her glove and threw it.

"Not the glove, Ika-chan! You're supposed to throw the ball!" Kiyomi exclaimed.

* * *

The score was now 3:0, with 3 for Daisagami Jr. High and 0 for Hase Jr. High.

"I'm sorry, de geso." Ika Musume apologized to Kiyomi, thinking she let her down.

"It's okay, Ika-chan." Kiyomi said, giving her a sympathetic look. "I know this is your and Naomi's first time playing. You'll do better."

'_Kiyomi is so generous to me! I have to stop squidding them up with my gilly mistakes. I have to help them win today!'_ Ika Musume and Naomi thought at the same time, Naomi because she accidentally dropped the ball early in the game.

* * *

"Ball four!" the referee called out as the (what do you call them, an umpire?) caught the fourth ball.

Kiyomi was getting very worried. _'Still no outs and runners on first and second. Now the next batter's Tanaka, and she's famous nationwide!'_ Kiyomi thought.

"Bring it!" Tanaka said as she got into a professional batting stance.

Kiyomi shook her head. _'I can't worry about that! We have to win!'_ Kiyomi thought as she pitched.

But as expected of someone like Tanaka, she hit the ball dead-on. The other team cheered, while Kiyomi hung her head in defeat. But that was when she heard the other team gasp in shock. Wondering what could have caused such a reaction, Kiyomi turned, only to gape at the sight of Ika Musume who somehow jumped 30 feet into the air (though Kiyomi knew that Ika Musume used her tentacles to do so) and caught the ball, resulting in Tanaka being out, something that Kiyomi thought was impossible.

Tanaka stopped in her tracks. "You're kidding me!" Tanaka said.

'_Now that I caught it, I'd better hurry up and throw it back, de geso.'_ Ika Musume thought. "Inkoming ball!" Ika Musume called. "Squid this, de geso!" Ika Musume yelled as she threw the ball at high speed using her tentacle. The second base player, who just so happens to be Naomi, just barely caught the ball, outing another Daisagami runner. Naomi then tagged the other runner with the ball, getting her out as well.

"The first and second base runners are out…" Kiyomi mumbled, but then jumped in excitement. "A triple play!" Kiyomi exclaimed.

'_How can anyone be that good…?'_ Tanaka thought, but then smirked. _'Now this game's interesting.'_

* * *

In the stands sat Eiko, Takeru, Chizuru, Cindy, Harris, Clark, and Martin.

"Figures she'd use her tentacles to jump that high." Eiko said.

"But there aren't any rules saying that she can't do so." Harris said.

"That's right." Cindy said "There are no rules that say squids and aliens can't play or use their powers, so this is entirely legal."

Takeru sweat-dropped. "But for how long until they make those rules…?" Takeru asked.

"Not for a long while, I hope." Chizuru said.

* * *

It was now the seventh inning and the score was still Daisagami: 3, and Hase: 0.

"We're in a really tight spot, de geso." Ika Musume said.

"What's wrong with Kiyomi?" Naomi asked, getting Ika Musume's attention.

* * *

_10 Minutes Later…_

Ika Musume stepped on the pitcher's mound. "All right now. Here goes nofin!" Ika Musume said.

'_I wonder if she can do it.'_ Kiyomi thought.

"Hit this if you can, de geso!" Ika Musume said as she threw the ball using her tentacle at a high speed, too fast for the Daisagami batter to track.

"S-Strike!" the referee called.

"Well, I guess that works!" Kiyomi said.

* * *

_Two Strike-Out's Later…_

"Can't any of you suckers hit my awesome pitches, de geso?" Ika Musume asked.

"Let's find out!" Tanaka said as she got into a professional batting stance.

"So she's up now, huh?" Ika Musume asked. "Finally, someone who ought to be an even match, de geso!"

Ika Musume threw the ball twice, each time Tanaka swinging her bat, grazing the ball so that it hits the high fence right behind the referee.

"She's gilly good at this. Well, this should put an end to her, de geso!" Ika Musume said, raising the tentacle that held the ball 20 feet into the air, causing everyone to gasp. "Take this, ika!" Ika Musume yelled as she threw the ball from its new vantage point at an insanely high speed, so fast in fact that it broke through Tanaka's bat when she hit it dead-on.

"Strike out!" the referee called.

"Nice pitch, Ika-chan!" Kiyomi praised. "Now let's score some runs and win this!"

Ika Musume and Naomi agreed.

* * *

_5 Minutes Later…_

A Hase batter hit the ball first, then followed up by Kiyomi, and then (with a small amount of cheating using Naomi's psychic powers, not that anyone knew) Ika Musume hit it. Now it was Naomi's turn.

'_I don't know much about her skill. The other rookie started to play much better earlier, so I'm not going to take any chances.'_ Tanaka thought as she threw the ball as hard as she could, which passed Naomi who didn't even swing. Surprised, Tanaka threw the ball again, which had the same results as Naomi didn't even swing.

Unknown to the rest of them, Naomi was building up her power for the third try.

Ika Musume sensed the buildup of power, and motioned for Kiyomi to be ready, who nodded, also (barely) sensing the power building up inside Naomi.

Tanaka, sensing something was wrong, threw the ball with all the strength she could muster.

Right before the passed over the plate, Naomi's eyes snapped open and swung the bat so hard and so fast that the swing was only visible as a faint afterimage. Resulting in the ball sailing right out of the park.

"It's…It's a game-winning grand slam!" Kiyomi exclaimed in pure joy.

* * *

"You've won the game." Tanaka praised Naomi. "That last home run was amazing." Tanaka then turned to Ika Musume. "You're an amazing pitcher, you know. You both are incredible players!" Tanaka said, the last part directed at both Ika Musume and Naomi.

"You bet we are, de geso!" Ika Musume said.

"Now I wish they were actually on our team." Kiyomi said.

"EH?!" Tanaka asked.

"They're not in our club. They were just filling in for our two sick teammates." Kiyomi explained.

"I want them…" Tanaka said.

"Huh?" Kiyomi asked.

Tanaka grabbed one of Ika Musume's and Naomi's hands and held them together with her own. "I'd give anything if the two of you considered joining our team!" Tanaka exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"I'm out of here." Naomi said. "Good luck, Ika-chan." With that said, Naomi teleported out of there, catching everybody off-guard.

"Did she just teleport?!" Tanaka asked, bewildered.

"Well, she _is_ an alien, after all." Kiyomi and Ika Musume said at the same time.

This caught both teams _extremely_ off-guard. "EEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"


End file.
